Tasuki Teaches Kindergarden
by Stine8503
Summary: Very Funny ^^


Tasuki Teaches Kindergarden It was a beautiful day in Konan, the summer had just ended so it was that time all the kids dreaded when they had to go back to school. Tasuki was casually walking part the school yard when he heard a couple of voices. Listening to them a little more closely he realized they vere talking about how they needed a substitute teacher to watch 12 children for a day. They carried on longer to say that the school day was about 6 hours and typically the children weren't that hard to care for  
  
Well Tasuki had been around Tamahome alot these past few days and when he heard they would pay the teacher 60 gold ryo if they watched the children he made an instant connection. Money equals Sake and sake is good, at least in his mind. He began to walk towards the people talking and they really didn't notice him till he began to talk.  
  
"I hear ya got yerselves a problem....maybe I could help out alittle..." He said  
  
He thought to himself watching kids should be easy! I just make em sit there and when they do sometin' wrong I throw em in a closet or point my tessen at them and say REKKA SHINNEN! then they'll shut up and listen! The administrators looked up at him, a bit confused then they looked around and saw her was the only person around. They didn't think he was the type of person they needed to take care of the children, but they were desperate. "Are you in any way qualified to motivate and assist children to become proper responsible adults?" The administrators replied skeptically  
  
Tasuki had no clue what half those words ment! He was surprised that there were words that long! Luckily for both him and the children Chiriko walked by. Tasuki Quickly grabbed hold of him.  
  
"If I'm not good enough he is he's smart and.....he can um......be smart!" Tasuki said. " Were both Suzaku's warriors we could have special brat care powers!"  
  
Chiriko shuddered at the thought of all those children alone with Tasuki. He imagined Tasuki setting them on fire and locking them in closets and stuff like that. He would feel even worse if he left him alone with the children so he quickly agreed to help Tasuki watch them. The administrators decided that at least Chiriko looked responsible enough to keep Tasuki from completely killing the children and they agreed that it was ok and gave Tasuki and Chiriko some gold ryo. Then they handed them a scroll with all the stuff they were supposed to do today.  
  
The administrators brought Tasuki and Chiriko to the room. on the way they showed them the gym and then the cafeteria and lastly the art room. They basically instructed Chiriko on what to do not paying much attention to Tasuki.  
  
"The children will be her in about 30 minuets, make sure you both read the scroll and understand what your supposed to do. and don't try to change anything." The Administrator said to Tasuki  
  
Tasuki opened the scroll and started to read: 1) An introduction and a little story would be ice it would help you gain the children's trust 2) Gym class: anything like Swimming, jump rope, running track, baseball the supplies are in the gym 3) Important lessons: Math and Science although you might want to start out with writing and reading 4)Lunch followed by naptime 5) a few games should be ok to wake them up again 6)Art class: bring them to the arts and crafts room make sure you don't leave them un attended very long incase one of them trys to eat the glue or paint 7) Music lessons or another story their parents should be about ready to pick them up by then  
  
Tasuki Yawned "what a boring day! lets fix some of this stuff!  
  
He quickly changed the sports to not include swimming but then he put dodge ball instead. Then to make matters even worse, he skimmed down the page even further and took important stuff out and made it into Important Bandit stuff: Dancing, knocking on the door and talking to it and stealing. And frying stuff with a Tessen. The Basic important stuff that a bandit should know! Then he skimmed further down and realized how many girls were in his class.  
  
" Chiriko" He said " Shouldn't the little girls be cookin' or something and not here?"  
  
"Tasuki they cant be older then five.. They are not going to be mean little girls that throw logs at you." Chiriko replied. ":But ya never know girls are tricky like that!" Tasuki replied quickly.  
  
Chiriko just sighed and realized how completely worthless this argument would be so he didn't say another word. He looked around and noticed some children walking in the room and then sitting at the tables. Tasuki walked over to the teachers desk and sat down putting his feet on the top of it. He picked up his sake bottle and started to drink it. He noticed a little girl walk in who looked remarkably like his sister Adoiu. She walked over to him, looked at him as he glared back at her she set the apple on the desk and walked over to a table and sat down. Tasuki looked at the apple and thought to himself its probably poisoned of something.  
  
He stood up towering over the little kids and said " Ok ya little brats! Especially ya little girls I know how you think you can just take control and do what ever ya want but it aint happenin here!" " I'm in charge and you have to do exactly what I say or else ill shove ya in a closet! " "umm...Tasuki would it kill you to be just a little bit kinder to the children." Chiriko said " you make it sound like there going to hand you from the ceiling and use you as a piñata." " What's a piñata ?" Tasuki asked Chiriko just sighed and then replied "it's a thing you tie to the ceiling and hit with a stick till food comes out weren't you paying attention to Miaka when she was describing her world?"  
  
Tasuki wasn't really paying attention to Chiriko while he was explaining this to him. He walked around alittle more and continued his speech.  
  
"Lets get another thing straight I make the rules and you don't so you have to listen to every word I say!" Tasuki said taking another sip of his sake. " ya don't get votes on what we do an don't do what I say goes! "  
  
He walked around alittle more and saw the same girl who gave him the apple. She was sitting in the front watching his every move it made him kinda nervous, she did look like his sister! Chiriko pushed a chair to the front of the class room up by Tasuki 's desk and sat down. He watched Tasuki continue to lecture the girls on how not to be evil and possessed. The scroll was sitting next to him so he picked it up and read some of the stuff in it. He wasn't surprised at what Tasuki changed , swimming was not his forte and he probably did think stealing was more important than reading.  
  
"ok" Tasuki said now for a speaking exercise repeat after me Tasuki is so #&@#^$*$^# awesome! mailto:now for a speaking exersize repeat after me Tasuki is so #&@#^$*$^# awesome! Chiriko was completely shocked "TASUKI! Their parents wont be to happy you taught them those words!"  
  
The children repeated exactacally what Tasuki told them to. Tasuki grinned a fanged grin and one of the kid started to cry. Tasuki was a little shocked and looked around at the girls around him.  
  
"What did ya little brats do to him! Huh? I know one of ya did something" Tasuki yelled The little kid stopped crying for a few seconds and said " Our teacher is a vampire!"  
  
The rest of the kids started to cry and Tasuki yelled even louder " I aint no vampire! I just have fangs!"  
  
The little kids immediately stopped crying and looked up at him again. Just cuz I got fangs don't mean I'm a vampire! I'm a Mount Rikaku bandit! "%^*% a constellation is named after me!"  
  
The kids looked exceedingly confused and puzzled at what he was talking about. Chiriko just sat back in his chair shaking his head confused at Tasuki 's mad ramblings. The little chibi Adoiu said "Mr. Teacher Sir is your name Shun'u?"  
  
Tasuki shuddered at that name and then quickly replied " No! the name is either Genrou or Tasuki but only my friends can call me that and that means you cant!" he muttered under his breath "stupid little brats"  
  
They replied "OK Mr. Tasuki Sir" 


End file.
